Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland. Bugs Bunny: Pardon me, Folks. We are now arriving in Disneyland. Feel free to return to the station whenever you're ready to continue the train ride. Bon voyage! Soon, They met with some friends along the way. Princess Yuna: Woody! Buzz! Guys! Woody: Hey, Yuna! Welcome! Buzz Lightyear: Great to see you all here! Woody: That's a fine train you kids got. Buzz Lightyear: What do you call it? Adam: The Night Express RC: (screeching) Adam: I know, RC. It belongs to Yuna, A gift from her mother and aunt. BB-8: (beeps in greetings) Apple Feather: Howdy, BB-8, R2, 3PO. C-3PO: Miss Apple Feather, How wonderful to see you. C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8 and Chopper became Apple Feather's guardians when she couldn't find her way home, They're also great friends ever since. Flurry Heart discovered all the Disney materials. Princess Flurry Heart: There's Pizza Planet, Marvel Super Heroes HQ, Star Tours, Star Wars Land, the Millenmiun Falcon, X-Wing Starfighters, Lightsaber Factory, Cinderella's castle, The Animal Kingdom, The Pride Lands, Zootopia, Ant Island, Agrabah, Atlantica, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction and other places that are all here. Even the pictures of King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Yen Sid, Sora, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Flik, Atta, Dot, the Circus Bugs, Hopper, Molt, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Boo, Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Bruce, Crush, the Incredibles, Edna, Frozone, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Doug, Kevin, Merida, King Fergus, Queen Ellinor, Squishy, Terri and Terry, Art, Don Carlton, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Bing Bong, Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramesy, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Skipper Riley, Bravo, Echo, Blade Ranger, Lil'Dipper, Windlifter, Ishani, Big Hero 6, Phineas, Ferb, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia, Chewbecca, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ashoka, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chopper, Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian, Rey, Finn, BB-8, Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren, Captain America, the Avengers, Spider-Man, AntMan, Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, Dipper and Mabel Pines, their great-uncles Stanley and Ford, Soos, Gideon, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Old Man Mcgucket, Jiminy Cricket and the rest of the Disney characters at this very kingdom. Then, Mickey Mouse came to greet them. Mickey Mouse: Hi ya, guys! (chuckles) Princess Yuna: King Mickey! Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna! Princess Yuna: (hugs Elsa) Elsa! Daffodil: (hugs Sylvia Marpole) Slyvia! Josephine: (hugs Mirage) Mirage! Mirage: It is so good to see you again, Josephine! Pound Cake: Dipper! Pumpkin Cake: Mabel! Dipper Pines: Hey, Pound Cake! Mabel Pines: Hi, Pumpkin Cake! The Cake and Pines Twins hugged, They even do their secret friendship hand/hoofshake. Dipper Pines: (notices Journals 1, 2 and 3 in Yuna's bag) What'd you got there, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Journals 1, 2 and 3. Even, Journal #4 your great-uncle Ford gave me. Princess Solarna: Yeah, Yuna used her magic to restore them. Dipper Pines: (excited with girly scream reaction at the Journals) Grunkle Ford, Look What Yuna did! Ford Pines: My first 3 Journals! Yuna, How're you doing this?! Princess Yuna: I use my magic and restored them. Olaf: That's amazing, Yuna. Soos Ramierz: Nice work, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's have fun and adventure! And so, the song, "When Can I See You Again? (Paint the Night version)", is played while Yuna and her friends went places to have fun like the Lightsaber Factory when Yuna and her friends got their own lightsabers. At the Mystery Shack, The foals were more then amazed. Yuna fits a blue and white pine tree baseball cap (matches Dipper's), She looked at he reflection. Princess Yuna: (sees herself on the mirror) Hold this, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: (has Dipper's old hat) Okay. Princess Yuna: That hat must be lost right after Mabel saved Dipper by punching a gnome to get it off Dipper's face and stop the gnome marriage. Snowdrop: (puts the hat on) It fits perfectly. Adam: I even got my lucky hat. Monsters University Baseball Cap. It's a gift from Mike while I spend my visit with him and Sulley at Monstropolis. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Adam. Buzz Lightyear: Wow! RC: (happily screeching) Adam: Thank you, RC. RC: (beeping) Meanwhile, The Cake Twins were checking in with Pines Twins for new rooms. Pound Cake: This is gonna be the greatest time we'll ever have. Soos checked out some rooms for the foals and gave the Cake and Pines Twins the keys as they prepare their stuff. Pumpkin Cake: What's that? Soos Ramierz: Just some room keys for your dudes and dudettes. Enjoy your stay. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Soos. Come on, Guys, Let's get the rest of our friends. The Cake and Pines Twins: Mystery Tour Ride! The Cake and Pines Twins ran to the Mystery Cart, a golf cart. It has a white paint job, a big red question mark painted between the headlights on the front, red and gold flags hanging from the roof, a small red flag on the back, two brown seats and a salmon-colored roof with a speaker on the front. And it also has a bumper sticker on the side and the lienece plate reads "Mystery Cart". Soon, Everyone took the tour of the Shack. Meanwhile inside, Flurry Heart was taking a look around. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! Ford, you have the room with electron carpeting and everything. Then, Flurry Heart discovers a control room. The button has the picture of Shacktron, She was so amazed. Princess Flurry Heart: I wonder what this button does. Just then, Ford discovered Flurry Heart about to press the button. Ford Pines: Flurry Heart! Stop! Don't touch it, It's not yet ready. Princess Flurry Heart: Why not? Ford Pines: Because . Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, sorry. Ford Pines: That's ok, . Well, calling me for dinner. Flurry Heart looked back at the Shacktron button and left the room. Meanwhile, . Pound Cake: That was totally awesome! Pumpkin Cake: Dipper Pines: Princess Skyla: I really, really love the golf cart. Scander: Maybe we can borrow it for adventures. It will be the Official . Mabel Pines: We will ask Soos . There are more Mystery Shack Golf Carts . Princess Flurry Heart: Dipper Pines: (thinking) Dipper overhears , that gave him an idea. Princess Yuna: (reads Journal 3 and excited) Oh, Mama . I can't wait to see the look on her face after . I restored the first 3 journals, got my hat, Lightsaber, , , , , . Oh man, . Dipper Pines: Yuna! I have an idea! In Stanley's office, Yuna, . Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal 4) It saids here, the copying machine can copy human beings and . Ford Pines: Dipper Pines: Princess Yuna: Here it goes. I hope this works. (pressed ) Yuna , . Printing , . Just then, . Ford Pines: It's alive? IT'S ALIVE!!!! Princess Yuna: Soos Ramierz: Dipper Pines: Yuna , . Tyrone: Princess Yuna: Then, Clones #3 and #4 came back from stealing Robbie's bike and . Princess Yuna: So, the copy machine . Tyrone: So, Yuna cast a spell about Dipper Clones can drink , . That night, at Disneyland Hotel, a Pizza Planet Truck . ????: Pizza Delivery! Armor Bride: Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake: Dipper Pines: Mabel Pines: You're on! And so, . Yuna looked , . Princess Yuna: (to Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Yuna , . Meanwhile, . Nightmare Moon: (in Maleficent's voice) Oogie Boogie: Oh, sorry. . The tracking machine beeps rapidly as . Oogie Boogie: Bill must be stoned before he enters . King Sombra: So, the villains did take . Hades: Jafar: Princess Twivine Sparkle: Bill Cipher's statue began to crack apart, . Bill Cipher: (evilly laughs) Nightmare Moon: Bill Cipher: Hades: Bill . Nightmare Moon: King Sombra: Bill Cipher: Deal? Nightmare Moon: Deal. Bill's hand was on blue fire while , . The villains evilly laughs. Back at Disneyland Hotel, we can see the Mystery Cart, the Night Express, Vanellope's kart, Goofy's car (from A Goofy Movie) and ???? in a parking lot, . Dusty Crophopper: (looking at Journals 1, 2 and 3) Princess Yuna: Then, Mickey came in. Mickey Mouse: Yuna? May I speak with you? You and me? Princess Yuna: (to Mickey) Sure. (to her friends Dusty, McQueen and their friends) Dusty Crophopper: Sure thing, Yuna. Mater: Finn McMissile: Dipper Pines: As Yuna's friends , Mickey . Princess Yuna: Mickey Mouse: Princess Yuna: Mickey Mouse: I was the ruler of Disneyland and the Captain of S.S. Headliner. , . I was the famous sailor of Steamboat Willie. (shows Yuna moving pictures of Mickey whistling at Steamboat Willie, , , , , ) Princess Yuna: Mickey Mouse: I was a Jedi Master to . Princess Yuna: Your mentor was Yen Sid? Mickey Mouse: I was the famous socerer by the iconic blue pointed hat. My brother, Oswald, was so super jealous of . Princess Yuna: Then, Gremlin Gus . Gremlin Gus: Yeah, . One of the gremlins, Prescott, . Princess Yuna: I knew Prescott built his masterpiece, , to you, Mickey and Oswald. But, Prescott . Mickey Mouse: Yeah. (looking at the Journals) Princess Yuna: Just then, . Goofy: Mickey Mouse: Donald Duck: He's back! He's back! Tyrone: The evil, one-eyed, demonic triangle guy! He's back! Princess Yuna: (angrily and knew who he is) Oh no. It's... It's happening. Mickey Mouse: What is it? Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher. (Bill evilly laughs as ) Later, . Princess Yuna: (tapping the lantern with a ???? to ) Thank you all for coming. Vanellope von Schweetz: Princess Yuna: As we all know, . The Journals . Pacifica Northwest: Princess Yuna: Worst of all, . The foals, guardians and close friends were horrified that . Woody: Wait a minute, . Mr. Potato Head: Princess Yuna: , . If Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher got all 13 Journals, . , . (shows the pictures of Equestria in , Sodor in , Disneyland in , Dreamland in , Nicktroplis in , CN City in , and ???? in ) Gideon Gleeful: (fainted) Emerald: R2-D2: Chopper: Apple Feather: Princess Yuna: (to Chopper) Chopper: Dipper Pines: Dipper Clones: Princess Yuna: (to Dipper Clones) There was a boss for you, . (to the others) Prince Edmond: And so, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes